Regardes-moi
by lanaregal
Summary: Clarke était une adolescente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle était au lycée, sa vie se résumait à peu de choses et comme bon nombre d'adolescente de son âge, elle avait un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un de son lycée : une magnifique jeune femme se prénommant Lexa.


Hello ! De retour avec un OS Clexa, une petite remise en route avant de me remettre à écrire des fics à plusieurs chapitres.

C'est le premier vrai AU que j'écris alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note 2 : Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Clarke était une adolescente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle était au lycée et sa vie se résumait à peu de choses : elle allait en cours, elle sortait avec ses amis, rentrait chez elle… Elle essayait chaque soir de faire ses devoirs et d'avancer sur ceux de la semaine qui suivait mais comme à chaque fois et malgré son envie de prendre de l'avance, elle finissait devant la télévision avec un paquet de chips dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

Bref, elle était une adolescente comme les autres, et comme bon nombre d'adolescente de son âge, elle avait un gros coup de cœur pour quelqu'un de son lycée. Et attention, pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'une magnifique jeune femme se prénommant Lexa. Une belle brune avec des yeux pouvant vous faire chavirer le cœur d'un seul regard et vous faire fondre toute entière par son sourire.

Clarke l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le bus qui l'amenait de son lycée jusqu'à chez elle. Elle venait d'entrer au lycée, tout comme Lexa, et se préoccupait de son petit monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et que ses yeux ne tombent sur cette brune. Ce fut comme un coup de foudre et bien que Clarke ne croit pas en ce genre de choses, c'était la seule et unique façon de décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

Elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de son prénom jusqu'à ce que la dite brune ne commence à avoir une certaine popularité au lycée. Elle était une belle fille, marrante, sociale et reflétait une grande confiance en elle. Les amis ne manquaient donc pas et elle se fit de plus en plus connaître. Bien qu'elle ait une sorte de popularité, Lexa restait souriante, humble et n'attrapait pas la grosse tête comme bon nombre de personnes dans sa situation.

Lexa attirait les regards, beaucoup de garçons et de filles avaient tenté de la séduire. Elle donnait l'impression d'être le style de fille un peu garçon manqué qui enchaînait les conquêtes mais en réalité elle n'était sortie qu'avec une seule fille nommé Costia et avec qui elle avait rompu quelques semaines auparavant. Cette nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du lycée et elle avait fait l'objet d'encore plus de tentatives de séduction qu'avant.

Clarke s'était vite fait une raison quant à son coup de cœur pour cette fille. Elle savait que jamais la brune ne s'intéresserait à elle. Elle était la fille discrète avec un cercle d'amis de 2-3 personnes, qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer par personne et qui passait toutes ses récrées à dessiner tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était même sûre que Lexa ne l'avait jamais vu et jamais au grand jamais Clarke n'oserait l'approcher et encore moins lui parler.

Pour Clarke, Lexa était ce genre de femme dont on tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse même si on sait que l'on a aucune chance. Elle était une sorte d'utopie, un désir qui ne serait jamais plus qu'un rêve dans lequel on aime se plonger mais qui nous fait horriblement souffrir une fois que la réalité reprend le dessus.

La blonde se contentait alors de simplement regarder Lexa tous les soirs dans le bus. Elle avait repéré la place sur laquelle la brune s'installait à chaque fois et s'était trouvée une qui permettait de l'observer sans se faire trop remarquer. Elle aimait détailler son visage et ses gestes, se demandant si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que ce qu'elles paressaient.

Un soir, elle se surprit à prendre son cahier à dessin et à faire les premiers traits du visage de la brune. Le soir qui suivit, elle peaufina les détails et ceci devint son rituel de tous les jours. Très vite plusieurs pages furent remplies de dessins de Lexa, certains faits très rapidement et d'autres beaucoup plus précis.

Elle prit la décision de faire un gros portrait de la brune qui prendrait tout une page. Après deux jours, on voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait de Lexa sur la feuille mais Clarke affinait tranquillement afin que le dessin soit le plus réaliste possible. Elle ne s'était jamais autant impliquée dans une de ses œuvres. Elle avait envisagé de le donner à la concernée une fois finit mais s'était vite ravisée, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Elle se contenterait donc de garder ses œuvres pour elle et de les regarder le soir.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne vit pas la fidèle amie de Lexa, Raven, passant derrière elle pour rejoindre son amie. Cette dernière releva la tête de son téléphone juste à temps pour apercevoir Clarke et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se stoppa, regarda plus attentivement et dû retenir un rire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lexa. Raven se précipita sur le siège à côté de la brune et lui arracha ses écouteurs.

\- « _Hey mais ça va pas toi !_ » Dit Lexa faussement énervée.

\- « _Désolée mais je viens de voir un truc trop marrant._ » Répondit Raven toute excitée.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » Demanda la brune intriguée.

\- « _Tu vois la blonde là-bas ?_ » Montra discrètement Raven. Lexa hocha la tête. « _Elle est en train de te dessiner._ »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, vraiment surprise. Elle regarda de nouveau la blonde et son souffla s'accéléra. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette fille, ce qui la surprit parce qu'elle remarquait toujours les jolies filles et celle-là était plus que jolie. Lexa ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une fille aussi belle que celle en face d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle en train de la dessiner ? Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi Lexa ne l'avait-elle jamais vu ?

\- « _Lexa ?_ » La brune sortit de ses songes en entendant la voix de son amie. « _Ça va ?_ » Demanda Raven un peu inquiète.

\- « _Oui, oui, ça va… Tu la connais ?_ » Raven regarda de nouveau la blonde pour essayer de se rappeler d'elle mais elle haussa les épaules.

\- « _Non jamais vu._ »

\- « _Tu crois qu'elle est dans notre lycée ?_ »

\- « _Euh bah je ne sais pas… Lexa tu es sûre que ça va ?_ »

\- « _Elle était en train de me dessiner ?_ »

\- « _Ouais ! Puis ce n'est pas genre un croquis, en fait c'est vraiment magnifique même. On dirait presque une photo._ »

Lexa sourit, elle était flattée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi mais elle voulait se sentir belle dans les yeux de cette belle inconnue. Elle sentait une forte curiosité à son égard et même une attraction. Son cœur battait rapidement et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette blonde intrigante.

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir quand les yeux bleus de cette inconnue vinrent rencontrer les siens. La blonde baissa immédiatement le regard et Lexa la vit agripper son cahier à dessin comme pour se calmer. La brune comprit que cette jeune inconnue devait être d'une nature très timide, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Lexa ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Lexa décida d'aller la voir pile au moment où le bus signalait qu'il arrivait à son arrêt. Elle ressentit une légère déception mais se dit que si la blonde la dessinait, elle aurait de grandes chances de la retrouver dans le même bus le lendemain.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille qui gardait la tête baissée et qui avait ranger son cahier. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante, son visage était maintenant habillé d'une couleur rouge et cela se voyait qu'elle forçait sa tête à rester baissée. Elle devait être paniquée de s'être fait prendre et cela faisait sourire Lexa.

De son côté, Clarke était loin de rire. Son cœur avait fait un bon quand elle avait croisé le regard de Lexa. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir une quelconque expression sur le visage de la brune étant donné qu'elle avait baissé la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle espérait que Lexa n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire si c'était le cas.

Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas lui dire « _je te trouve tellement belle que je rempli mon cahier avec des dessins de toi…_ » Non vraiment ça n'irait pas du tout et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Lexa la prenne pour une tarée. Elle se força à ne pas regarder la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende et pria pour que cette dernière n'est rien vu.

Le lendemain, malgré sa non-envie évidente, Clarke ne se mit pas à sa place habituelle d'où elle pouvait observer tranquillement Lexa. Au contraire, elle se mit à l'opposé, cachée de la crinière brune.

Lexa rentra à son tour dans le bus et s'installa comme à son habitude en attendant de voir la fille d'hier. Elle fronça les sourcils quand le bus démarra et qu'elle ne la vit pas. Avait-elle loupé le bus ? Rentrait-elle en voiture aujourd'hui ? Lexa commença à se poser ces questions tout en ravalant sa déception de ne pas la revoir.

Elle laissa passer quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une mèche blonde plus loin dans le bus. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour essayer de voir si c'était bien celle qu'elle cherchait tout en essayant de calmer son cœur qui avait fait un bond. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir, il fallait qu'elle ait sa confirmation. Elle remonta le bus jusqu'à apercevoir pleinement la propriétaire de cette mèche blonde et lâcha un sourire en voyant que c'était bien la fille d'hier.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas en train de dessiner mais de tapoter sur son écran de téléphone. Est-ce que le fait que Lexa l'ait regardé hier la pousser à s'éloigner de sa place habituelle ? Lexa chassa cette idée de la tête, elle n'aimait pas se donner de l'importance et cette pensée lui en donnait clairement trop.

Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas laisser cette inconnue tranquille et retourner s'asseoir mais quelque chose en elle la poussa à aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de faire fi du regard paniqué de la blonde lorsqu'elle la vit et de lui faire un de ses magnifiques sourires en lui disant :

\- « _Salut._ »

\- « _S…salut…_ » Répondit la blonde d'une voix très basse.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Clarke n'était pas censée avoir de contact avec Lexa. Elle avait conditionné son esprit à se dire que jamais elle n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'une conversation avec elle. Et maintenant, la fille de ses rêves était assise à ses côtés et lui souriait, à elle ! Non elle devait rêver, c'était-elle assoupit dans le bus ? Elle espérait ne pas avoir louper son arrêt… Elle se pinça mais vit que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne changeait pas, Lexa était toujours là, toujours à lui sourire. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi elle était là ? Elle vit la brune froncer légèrement les sourcils comme inquiète. ' _Evidemment ça fait deux minutes que tu la regardes comme un poisson rouge espèce d'idiote. Ça fait des mois que tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle et maintenant qu'elle te parle t'as l'air de faire une attaque…_ '

\- « _Ça va ?_ » Demanda tendrement Lexa, sa voix fit chavirer le cœur de la blonde. 'Mais dis quelque chose abrutie !' Hurla Clarke dans sa tête.

\- « _Oh une journée de cours crevante comme d'habitude et toi ?_ » Répondit la blonde d'une voix plus assurée. 'Et bah voilà on y arrive.' Se félicita mentalement Clarke.

\- « _La même chose que toi._ » Sourit la brune. « _Alors tu n'aimes plus ta place au fond ?_ » Cette question fit déglutir Clarke. Lexa l'avait-elle déjà vu auparavant pour dire ça ? Non sûrement pas, elle essayait sûrement de faire la conversation.

\- « _Euh… si… mais je… enfin… je…_ »

\- « _Calmes-toi je plaisantais._ » Ricana la brune et Clarke lui fit un sourire éclatant, beaucoup trop attendrie par Lexa. Cette dernière sentit son cœur faire un bond à la vue de ce sourire. « _C'est quoi ton nom ?_ »

\- « _Clarke._ » Lexa tendit la main vers la blonde qui la saisit.

\- « _Lexa._ »

\- « _Oh je sais qui tu es._ »

\- « _Ah oui ?_ » Demanda Lexa d'un air moqueur. Clarke se sentit rougir comme une tomate, est-ce que c'était bizarre de lui dire ça alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant ?

\- « _Oui… enfin…Tu es une fille assez populaire au lycée c'est pour ça._ »

\- « _Hmmm et c'est pour ça que tu me dessines alors ?_ » Répondit Lexa décidant de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle voulait voir la manière dont la voyait Clarke.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur rater un battement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle l'avait bien vu la dessiner hier. ' _Oh non, oh non, oh non !_ 'Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire. Lexa sentant qu'elle venait de faire paniquer la blonde mit sa main sur la sienne ce qui calma instantanément les nerfs de Clarke, trop enveloppée dans cette sensation nouvelle mais terriblement agréable de la peau de Lexa sur la sienne.

\- « _Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas fâchée au contraire, je trouve ça très flatteur que quelqu'un me trouve suffisamment intéressante pour faire mon portrait._ »

\- « _Tu as tort, on pourrait remplir un musée avec des portraits de toi._ » Répondit Clarke sans réfléchir ce à quoi Lexa haussa les sourcils surprise et amusée. ' _Je rentre chez moi et je m'immole par le feu dans le jardin…_ ' Pensa Clarke tout en refrénant sa main qui voulait venir taper violemment son front. « _Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…_ » Lexa la coupa.

\- « _Non ne retires pas ce que tu viens de dire j'apprécie beaucoup._ » Sourit une nouvelle fois Lexa.

La brune regarda plus en détails la blonde et la trouva magnifique. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie autant attirée par une fille, depuis son ex Costia en fait. Elle se demanda comme il était possible qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué Clarke, comment pouvait-on passer à côté de cette beauté… Maintenant que Lexa savait qui elle était, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. En à peine une journée, toutes ses pensées s'étaient tourner vers cette magnifique blonde et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle voulait être avec Clarke, c'était une certitude. Elle espérait seulement que ce soit réciproque, si seulement elle savait qu'à ce même moment Clarke était en train de se dire qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour vouloir une autre personne autant qu'elle voulait Lexa.

\- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » Demanda Lexa.

\- « _A part prendre le bus tu veux dire ?_ » Ricana Clarke ce qui fit sourire la brune. « Rien je rentre chez moi. »

\- « _Tu es pressée ?_ » Clarke se demanda si Lexa allait lui proposer une alternative à sa soirée devant la télé, la main dans le paquet de chips, et son cœur s'emballa légèrement.

\- « _Pas vraiment non._ » Sourit la blonde.

\- « _Est-ce que je peux te proposer un café ?_ » Demanda timidement Lexa, consciente du fait que sa proposition pourrait être un peu prématurée.

\- « _A…avec toi ?_ » Dit Clarke complètement sonnée par le fait que la fille de ses rêves lui proposait un café en sa compagnie.

\- « _Non avec le vieux là-bas qui ressemble à Einstein. Bien sûr avec moi._ » Sourit la brune, de nouveau attendrie par la nature timide de Clarke.

\- « _Oh, bien sûr._ » Répondit la concernée, toujours ahurie par ce qu'il se passait durant ces dernières minutes.

\- « _Super alors on s'arrête au prochain arrêt. Je connais un café super où les booths sont éloignés les uns des autres, on sera tranquilles._ »

Clarke sourit mais commençait à s'inquiéter. Un tête à tête avec Lexa, dans un endroit intimiste… Pas du tout de quoi s'inquiéter... De quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir parler ? La blonde cherchait déjà des sujets de conversations mais son train de pensée semblait être en panne et elle avait toujours l'impression de passer pour une abrutie quand elle parlait à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien ou pas du tout.

Cependant à la seconde où elle s'assit en face de Lexa dans ce café aux lumières légèrement tamisées et à ces banquettes séparées où l'on voyait à peine les ombres des autres personnes présentes, elle se sentie détendue. La conversation vint facilement et les deux jeunes femmes apprirent l'une de l'autre. Lexa demanda à voir les dessins de Clarke qui hésita beaucoup avant de le faire et qui ne fut pas déçue de sa décision quand la brune passa le plus clair de son temps après à la complimenter sur ses dessins.

Ce soir-là fut le commencement d'une série d'autres soirs dans ce café, qui menèrent à des après-midi quand elles n'avaient pas cours. Elles passèrent chaque soirée chez elles à s'envoyer des messages, des photos ou à s'appeler. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient rester sans contact. Leur lien était certes naissant mais déjà si puissant. Elles ne pouvaient plus passer une seule journée sans se voir ni se parler.

C'était un mercredi après-midi que leur relation devint encore plus forte qu'avant. Clarke était en train de raconter un souvenir de Noël. Elle devait avoir 6 ans et s'était faufilée dans la pièce où toute sa famille avait rangé les cadeaux en attendant la fin du repas annuel. Elle raconta comment son cousin l'avait attrapée et littéralement tirer sur le sol jusqu'à la ramener au salon sous les éclats de rires de toute la famille. Elle détailla ensuite à Lexa comment, pour se venger, elle prit sa part de la bûche de Noël pour la coller sur le visage de son cousin, faisant ainsi tripler l'intensité des rires.

Elle vit ensuite Lexa explosée de rire et se sentie fondre. Lexa était tellement belle, Clarke était indéfiniment amoureuse de cette fille. Elle regarda Lexa d'un air amoureux. La brune sentie l'intensité du regard de Clarke sur elle et se calma doucement.

\- « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire encore très présent sur son visage.

\- « _C'est fou ce que tu es belle..._ » Laissa échapper Clarke qui vit Lexa reprendre un air sérieux. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper et sentit la panique monter. « _Pardon je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise._ » Lexa ne dit rien et se contenta de se lever pour venir se mettre contre Clarke.

\- « _Regardes-moi._ » Murmura la brune, Clarke remonta légèrement la tête mais n'osa pas regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

Lexa prit tendrement le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser était à la fois doux et passionné, les lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié. Clarke, une fois remise du choc suivant le geste de Lexa, fit glisser tendrement ses mains dans la nuque de la brune, venant caresser la peau se trouvant sur son chemin. Lexa, elle, passa délicatement sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Clarke. Le baiser dura de longues minutes avant que Lexa ne se détache de sa blonde, les deux à bout de souffle.

\- « _Wow…_ » Soupira Clarke ce qui fit rire sa compagne.

\- « _J'ai l'impression que c'est le début d'une belle histoire tu ne trouves pas ?_ » Murmura Lexa.

\- « _Je pense aussi._ » Répondit Clarke avant de sourire et d'attirer une nouvelle fois Lexa à elle, les deux se perdant alors dans un autre baiser.


End file.
